Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a controller thereof, and more particularly, the invention relates to a touch apparatus and a touch controller thereof.
Description of Related Art
Many noise detection methods may be implemented in communication systems. Generally speaking, the noise detection methods may be divided into pre-evaluation and post-hoc analysis methods. In noise pre-evaluation methods, signal channels are evaluated before signal transmission to determine whether noise signals exist. However, noise pre-evaluation costs extra time and lowers the signal transmission rate. In a touch apparatus, noise pre-evaluation results in a reduced report rate from the touch controller. In noise post-hoc analysis methods, noise analysis is performed after the transmitted data is received to analyze whether the data is noisy. However, noise post-hoc analysis requires the processing speed of the touch controller to be sufficiently fast, and the processing speed must be faster than the transmission speed of the data transmission terminal to prevent the slowing of the touch controller report rate. Moreover, the issue of false report rate must be considered when using post-hoc analysis methods for noise detection. To ensure a preferably low false report rate, the statistical methods used must be sufficient. This results in low touch controller report rate, or the circuitry used by the touch controller to process data may be too complex.
On the other hand, in current multi-scan touch apparatuses, inverse matrix operation is typically adopted to obtain raw data solutions. These methods merely distribute the noise to each of the solutions, but do not actually eliminate system noise. Therefore, when an extremely large noise signal appears, these methods can only distribute this noise signal evenly in each solution, without effective elimination of the noise signal. In other words, conventional multi-scan touch systems generally adopt inverse matrix operation only to obtain raw data solutions, but these touch systems do not have noise detection or noise correction capabilities.